Rise of the Nerdvengers
by Alphaman27
Summary: In an alternate universe, where there was no Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, etc. This universe needs a team of defenders, and 8 teenagers rise to the challenge. Read "The Origins of the Nerdvengers" before reading this one. Rated T for mild violence.
1. The First Recruit

Rise of the Nerdvengers: Chapter 1

Ace POV

Rob and I watched as our enemies ran, just like the cowards they were. We had beaten then within an inch of their life, no one ever gets away from us. We were the protectors of this planet. Afterward, we were walking back to my house when we got another call from the government. We were asked to report to HQ.

As soon as we got there we were presented with files of some teenagers, presumably our age. We were told that they had extraordinary abilities, and they could be a great addition to the team. We thought highly of the idea. "Let's see" I said, "We have six others to find and test: Pascal, Pulpo, Otto, Jake, 'Scout', and John.". We set off to northeast Pennsylvania to find this "Scout".

I turned us invisible with my telekinetic ability. We saw him in some woods in a rural area. He had a crossbow, pistol, and a bowie knife. We snuck up to him and attacked. Surprisingly, he caught me off-guard and was able to shoot me with a few arrows. I noticed Rob transform and slash at him with his claws. I watched as my life-long friend was shot with arrows and bullets, while also gaining a few knife wounds.

I said, "That's enough, 'Scout'.". He stopped and asked how I knew his name, and said that we're were from the government and were sent to retrieve him. He said that he was called but he ignored the call from the government. We took him to HQ and let our supervisor watch him while we went and got the others. "This is strange" I said, "it says that this Otto is in the middle of the Pacific Ocean."


	2. The Ocean's Child

Ace POV

We soon arrived at the Pacific Ocean. We found a humanoid creature standing on the water. "Well, I guess i was wrong, the file was correct." I said.

Rob asked if his name was Otto. He said yes, and then we were suddenly attacked by a flying trident. I saw multiple other mini tridents flying at us, I decided to dodge. Rob wasn't so lucky, he couldn't transform, or else he'd drown. I teleported him to dry land, so I was left alone.

I clutched my fists, then Otto was stuck in place as a charged at him. I must have let my guard down, because he broke free of my bind. Otto hurled a multitude of mini-tridents at me, forcing me to defend myself. I was, again, caught off guard when i was doused with a large amount of saltwater. I moved my hands in a circular motion. Otto was taken out of the water, and onto the land where Rob was.

"I think we're done here." I said, as Otto quickly began to panic. I told him that he had nothing to worry about. He calmed down, and I explained why we came after him. He agreed to come with us, as long as there was a pool at the HQ. "Next up is Jake." I said.


	3. Martial Arts Madness

Ace POV

"Wait, the TOP of Mt. Everest?!" I said. "I don't think humans could survive up there for so long." "I don't think so either." Rob said.

I was suddenly push away from some sort of shock-wave. "Great" I grumbled. I noticed Rob charging at him at full speed, but Jake was able to dodge all of his attacks with ease. Jake also seemed to be able to jump on the air and send sock-waves at us from midair.

"I think we underestimated this guy." I said. "I know." Rob said.

He charged at us and managed to send me flying with just two of his fingers. I looked at my chest to see that i was bleeding. "Rob!" I yelled, "Try to defeat him on your own, I'm wounded." I watched as Jake sliced the air itself, and sent Rob flying. Rob went in and attacked. What made me wonder was the fact that Jake stood and took all of Rob's physical attacks like they were nothing.

"Ace, we have a problem!" Rob yelled. "I can see that!" I yelled back. Jake suddenly stopped and asked why we were even here in the first place.

"We just wanted to ask if you would join our team of galactic protectors." I said calmly. "Oh, why didn't you just say so." He said. "WHAT!?" I yelled, "YOU ATTACKED AND WOUNDED US FIRST!" I was trying to remain calm, but I was furious. "Fine, sorry for invading your space." I said. He followed us to HQ without any problems.


	4. Stranger and Stranger

Robert POV

After the last encounter I thought I should be a little more careful. I need to know what I can and cannot accomplish, my life may depend on it. Our next recruit was an odd one. There was a call about some flying octopus. We just assumed it was a prank call but we had to check it out.

We arrived at the cite and It seemed normal. Then some random guy started speaking gibberish and snapped a picture with us. As a normal person would be we were a little confused.

Just then my phone rang, my ring tone is the theme from The Big Bang Theory. It was HQ to see how things were going. I said nothing much happened but we will keep looking. I hung up and I heard a familiar noise. It sounded just like The Big Bang Theory theme.

I looked around and it was the odd man from before singing it. It lightened my day. I went over to talk to him. I said "I see you are a fan of The Big Bang Theory". He looked up and started talking gibberish again. At this time I was very confused. I asked him where he was from and he said "the whole universe". I was starting to freak out now. I asked him what he was doing here and he responded with "Math, science, history, unraveling the mystery". I immediately recognized the line from the theme. He must have just been messing with me.

At this time I was pretty mad. This man was mocking my enjoyment of the show. At that time Ace came over singing a song from Phantom of the Opera. He asked what was going on. I explained the man was talking in a language I did not recognize. Ace proceeded to say what seemed to be where are you from in various languages.

The man just kept saying different things from the theme and the Phantom song. We had pretty much had enough of this so we were going to take him to HQ for interrogation. Just then he transformed into something. I had wondered if he had found the formula for my serum but it didn't seem like it was from this planet.

It looked sort of like an octopus but it seemed different. He flew up high and began to ink. We realized immediately the ink had some sort of acidic property to it. We knew then he would be a great addition to the team. The only issue was how to communicate with him.

I thought for a moment. "That's it" I said "turn the radio on". "Why" asked Ace. "He learns English by listening to music" I shouted. Ace used his mind to turn the power on. As it went on we caught the end of a radio show. It said "My name is Benedicto!". At that moment the creature stopped and repeated the silly sentence.

The radio continued and so did the creature. Soon it could form basic sentences from the radio stations vocabulary. We were able to find out he was an alien from a different dimension who was on spring break vacation. We kept the radio playing and rode back to HQ.


	5. Up, Down, and All Around

Rob POV

I was still laughing to myself about the previous recruitment when we got a call to check out another one. I figured this one would be difficult. The reports said that the person could change gravity. Once we arrived there was no one to be seen.

Ace and I walked into a room and we immediately were rushed toward the ceiling. I was stunned I tried to move but I couldn't. Once we hit the ceiling I was able to get up. I then realized we were walking on the ceiling as if it were ground.

I turned and saw someone lying down. He seemed to be deep in thought. As we got closer we saw what he was doing.

"Dang it I thought I thought I'd be able to beat Jigglypuff with Charizard" he said. "What's going on?" I said. "I'm playing Pokemon what does it look like I'm doing" he said.

At that moment he lowered his hand and we all fell towards the ground. I wasn't able to get on my feet but he was able to stick the landing. He lifted his hand and we both fell toward the ceiling again.

This time Ace and I were able land on our feet. I tried to lunge towards him but Pascal closed his hand and I felt myself getting heavier and heavier. Eventually I couldn't move. At that time Ace shouted "stop, we have all we need". We explained why we were there and we began back to headquarters.


	6. Mechanical Mayhem

Ace POV

"Ok, last one" I said, "where is this John?" "Well, according to the file, he likes to modify vehicles and weaponry." Rob said. "Ok" I said, "that doesn't help in finding a location.".

I decided to fly up and speed around the world in a sad attempt to find him. I wound up in Utah needing to rest. Suddenly, I was nearly ran over by a car that seemed to be going 100mph.

I stopped the car and the driver. He jumped out and pulled out some seemingly modified guns. He began to shoot all kinds of bullets at me. I was hit multiple times, but i was able to knock the guns away from him. He got back into his vehicle and it transformed into a jet.

He shot a volley of lasers at me, but I dodged and teleported him out of the jet. To be safe, I blew up the vehicle with a ball of energy.

I asked if his name was John. "Yeah, that's my name." he responded. "I have a few questions to ask you." I told him. "Sure" he said, "go ahead.". Are you willing to join a team of galactic protectors, and if so, are you ready to accept responsibility and put your life on the line?" I asked him. "Um, sure. Why not?" he responded. "Ok" I said, "just follow me to the HQ.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you if you read this far. This all started as an idea that a few of my friends told me. They helped me with ideas and proofreading. R&R please.**


	7. Our First Mission

Ace POV

Back at the HQ, we introduced ourselves to everyone. They seemed rather calm, with the exception of Otto, who was panicking due to the lack of water around. I told him that there was absolutely noting to worry about. I told everyone our plan, and that we should go and train our powers as a group, to work to our own strengths and weaknesses.

Rob POV

I had taken everyone back to the HQ, and our commander had just walked in. He told us that there was some strange group terrorizing a city.

"Ok" Ace said, "We'll leave now."

He got up and realized we had no mode of transportation.

"That's too far away." Pascal said to him.

John then decided to speak up, "I can build us a high-speed jet, I just need the parts and tools."

We got him the parts and tools, and he had the jet finished within a few hours plus some "thinking time".

We soon arrived, we easily found this mysterious group blowing up a mall. The city seemed deserted, and we landed, only to see a green energy disc flying straight towards us. Jake was able to intercept the attack with a shock-wave.

I saw three figures approach us, two males and a female. They appeared to be human, but strange looking. Each had bright hair, and clothing to match. They stated that their names were Pyre, Blucid, and Grenergy. They didn't seem to have a real purpose, they just seemed to be messing with everyone around.


	8. Sibling Rivalry

Ace POV

The three had began to attack us, we broke off into groups to take them down more easily.

Rob and I attacked the one in green, presumably Grenergy, but his energy discs were much stronger than we had expected. I was able to sense his movements and dodge with ease, and Rob's werewolf speed helped a lot. He quickly was able to knock Grenergy unconscious.

I then noticed Scout not moving, he seemed to be staring (somewhat creepy) at who we guessed was Pyre. She noticed and threw a massive fireball at him. Apparently, she was mad at him for staring (who wouldn't be). I watched John fire missiles and lasers at her, but to no avail. I then took focus on our own battle. Grenergy had woken up.

Nothing seemed to work, much to my surprise. These people seemed to be indestructible, then Grenergy just stopped fighting and laughed. He just left and went to watch Pyre's fight.

I turned to finish watching Scout. He was getting his butt kicked into next week by this girl.

"I honestly have no idea what he sees in her." I thought to myself. She engulfed herself in purple fire, and said, "Am I hot enough for you now!?" Scout just continued to stand there... staring.

Just as he was about to be incinerated, Otto countered the fire with his own water. The steam clouded the whole battlefield. Rob and I jumped into John's jet and flew up into the air, trying to find Blucid.

I saw a stream of acid fly straight at us. "Oh, he found us, now he's following us, now he's shooting at us." Rob said calmly. "Thank you for the commentary, it's not distracting at all." I said somewhat angry.

I decided to land because I thought I would crash the jet. We saw Blucid dripping his acid. He formed the acid into the shape of a sword and solidified it. Rob and Blucid clashed, they were completely even, that is until I intervened.

I threw psychic spears at him, but he was able to dodge them. He sent an unbelievably large ball of acid at me, but I was able to dodge. The ball kept going and hit Grenergy.

He turned, and hurled an energy disk at us. We were able to dodge again, but this attack hit Pyre. She got REALLY mad. Soon enough, all of them were attacking each other. We watched this for a good hour until I decided to stop them.

I asked why they were attacking us, they said it was just for fun. I honestly don't understand people sometimes. After some negotiations, they had actually agreed to join S.W.O.R.D.

I began to think that we would be able to recruit more allies, if we were careful enough. The others seemed to agree as well.

* * *

**A/N: Just to be clear, S.W.O.R.D. is a parody of S.H.I.E.L.D. It is the organization that the team works under. It stands for Super World Organization to Rid Destruction.**


	9. Pulpo's Poacher

Rob POV

Our next mission was a more serious one. There were reports of a tall white humanoid lurking around the complex of which we were stationed. For some reason this made Pulpo a bit uneasy.

We then went to the above area and began searching around. We figured we should split up and look for clues. For some reason Pulpo didn't want to go alone so I agreed to let him follow me.

We arrived at a suspicious dark area and there was a flash of some sort of electric source. I transformed and ran at the area. I tackled what I presumed to be a tall, my size, and humanoid. I slashed at him but something caught my arm. I felt an electric shock and I flew back. I turned around to see what was going on. The thing was wearing what looked to be a space suit. He had two razor sharp claws and was holding a spear with a three pronged electric device on the end.

I got into position and charged. I was able to knock him down and he went tumbling. I looked to see if I could find Pulpo. He was right behind me. I yelled to him to squirt his acid to which he replied "I don't have a clear shot".

I stood up and he came lunging out of the shadows. I ducked but he didn't seem to be going for me. He grabbed Pulpo and ran. We must have been using his electric spear to keep him still. I grabbed at his suit and it tore.

He looked down with terror and tried to close it up. He ran as fast as he could into the shadows dropping Pulpo on the way. He climbed into something and as it lit up I knew immediately what it was, a space ship.

He flew off and I rushed to Pulpo. I asked what that was about and he explained. He said that the creature was a bounty hunter who sold the skins of creatures to the highest bidder on the black market. He explained that he couldn't breathe in this atmosphere and that he was protected on his home planet by the force field around the planet but here there was no protection.


	10. A Werelion?

Robert POV

I had found a little problem with my wolf serum, fleas. I was so itchy, so, so itchy. Eventually one of the agents of S.W.O.R.D had to give me a flea bath.

I decided to create an anti-flea spray for the rest of the team. Gladly it worked. Once I was finished we got a call for our next mission. This one had me nervous. It was of a report of a large feline/human hybrid rampaging a small town. This led me to believe someone had replicated my serum.

I watched the news report. Complete chaos. I couldn't get a good look at the creature but he appeared to have copied my serum but with a lion. We arrived in the small town and all that was there was silence and destruction. We decided to search around. There was a large crashing sound and we saw a car go flying by.

We decided to jump into action. Then he jumped out at us. "My name is Lowe!" he yelled. We jumped into action. I jumped at him trying to claw the beast but he countered with power I could never have imagined. He knocked me back with such force that I went halfway through one of the buildings.

As I lay there I saw my team fighting the hardest they could. I realized that this was something I had created and something I must stop. I began to rack my mind. How could I stop this unstoppable creature? Then it came to me, fleas. I grabbed the anti-flea serum I created and added a chemical to reverse the properties of it.

Running towards the creature I threw the bottle like a grenade and yelled for the others to get back. It busted all over him and as I expected he began to scratch his entire body furiously. This gave us the upper hand. We were kicking his butt but he wasn't going down. I had to think of a way to make him surrender. Then it hit me, water.

I yelled to Otto to push a steady stream of water at him. He did and the creature flipped out. That's when we were able to subdue him and put him in custody.


	11. A Dangerous Threat

Rob POV

We were back at the HQ with another mission. There were reports of strange lights in a few cities. We went to investigate and we found a lone man. He was smiling staring at a burning city. "I believe we found our culprit." I said. He had seen us and out of nowhere a beam of pure light energy came out of nowhere. Ace had enough time to put up a shield to block it.

Ace POV

I had just put my shield down when another beam came at literally light speed. It pierced my chest and I went down. I watched as my team, no, my friends were fighting at their peak potential. John and Scout were firing all kinds of bullets and missiles at him, but he was able to hit them so fast, they didn't see it coming. Rob went to slash at him, but he too was shot down. Then I realized something. He was beating us because he could only focus on one of us at once! "Guys!" I yelled, "Attack him together, he won't be able to hit all of you at once!"

Rob POV

It all made sense, that's why we were all beaten. I slashed repeatedly at him, while Otto and Jake provided a blast of wind and water. Scout and John shot multiple lasers from John's jet, and Pulpo sprayed ink at him. Pascal finished by drastically increasing the gravity around him so the attacks were stronger. He then went down. Right before he was driven through the ground, he yelled, "My master will avenge me!" He then went straight through the ground. Nobody could ever survive that.

Ace POV

I wonder who his master could possibly be. There might be a whole organization that's trying to get rid of us, but I have no leads whatsoever. If he has some sort of organization, we might be in for some trouble.


	12. The Threat Revealed

Ace POV

I had suggested that we start training, I had told them that we didn't want anything like that incident to ever happen again. Everyone seemed fine with the idea. We all went to the arctic tundra to begin our training.

I had previously told everyone that it would be a free-for-all battle between all of us. As soon as we arrived, I was driven into the ground by one of Jake's sock-waves. I retaliated with a blast of psychic energy, sending him flying into the air.

What I failed to realize was the fact that he could walk on the air. This quickly turned into an all out brawl between the two of us.

Rob POV

I quickly charged at Scout, hoping to catch him off-guard. He shot a few arrows at me, but i was able to dodge easily, thanks to my increased strength and speed. I slashed a few times with my claws, and was able to hit him in the shoulder.

He was lucky I didn't tear through his skin. I then noticed Pulpo spraying ink everywhere, the ground itself began to melt. "Pulpo!" I yelled, "Stop melting the ground!". The melting stopped, and Ace covered the deformed area with snow and dirt.

Ace POV

After I got a small break from Jake, Otto and John double teamed me. I was dodging tridents, while being shot at by some sort of modded weapon built by John.I don't even know what it was shooting.

I used my powers to choke them, just to stop the constant attacks. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a group of people dressed in black cloaks and white masks attacked the eight of us.

Pascal tried to increase the gravity around the group of people...but wound up making himself fly into the air, he was quickly shot out of the sky.

One of those...things shot me with some sort of bullet that drained my energy from me. I collapsed to the ground. I had to watch as my team...no...my friends were attacked.

Rob took on two of them at once and began to attempt to tear them to shreds, but to no avail. He was quickly overpowered and transformed back into a human.

I watched as Otto and Jake double teamed one of them. This guy had a flamethrower, sending Otto into a panic and Jake eventually ran out of energy and fell unconscious.

John and Scout were nowhere to be seen. Pulpo tried to hit all of them with his tentacles, but he was larger, so he was an easy target for the mysterious group.

I saw something up in the air flying toward us at an alarming speed. I guessed it was John and Scout. I saw John piloting the aircraft shooting missiles and lasers downward, while Scout used dual machine guns. The group began to glow a dark red color, and shot some sort of energy wave at the aircraft, completely incinerating it.

Ace POV

Back at the HQ, we were trying to figure out if Scout and John could have survived, but we didn't even know what the attack was. "I just don't understand, it didn't match anything; my psychic energy, Jake's shock-waves, or any sort of technique I've ever seen." I thought. I needed to know what this energy was.

* * *

**A/N: Well, to be honest, I was against this part, but my friends insisted. I think you'll be surprised by the outcome of the story.**


End file.
